fullmetalalchemistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Demitris Sinclair
Demitris Sinclair better known as G'host, is a Alchemist. He is the local hero in his small town and was constantly keeping the villagers out of harms way, untill he was captured and forced to leave. Now he is traveling the world. Appereance Demitris is a young boy with golden spiky hair. He eye color is a dark black. He clothing consist of a red jacket with red pants. Under his jacket is a black t-shirt, and on his feet are black military boots. He wears brown gloves that begin on his forearm, these gloves cover up the tatooted transmutation circles on his hands. He has small round muscles and with much definition on his upper body. As a child Demitris wore tattered clothes as his family lived in poverty.His attired consisted of a ripped black shorts and too little bage shorts, with ripping sandals. Personality Demitris is a very complusive and courageous young man. He loves to do the right thing and is constanly trying to find better ways to help people out. He is moody at times because he is always remembering how he had to go through poverty and how sad his mother looked. Demitris is very keen, and sharp able to figure out an enemies weakness minutes into the battle. He isn't the type to easily fall into a trap. He is always trying to find the good in everybody even when there isn't any.He forgives rather quickly as he forgave the villagers for voting to kick him out for better equipment and resources. As a child demitris is constanly crying and whining. Even the slightest thing scared him. He wasn't brave and only wanted to be with his mother. He didnt even play with the neighborhood kids.The only good thing that came out of living in poverty was that By age 7, Demitris was completely unphased by the sight of death and didn't even shed a tear. Background Demitris was born into a family that was deep in poverty. He grew up in a small village with the nearest water source a couple of miles away. He was always told that one day he will get out of the village and be something better. He never talked to any of the local kids being the outsider. When, he turned 10 he saw some of the local kids preforming alchemy to fix a broken well. Demitris was intrigued and the kids all began practice alchemy together. the more they practiced the better they got.Eventually living in the small village began a peice of cake. The kids started helping out and building canals so that the villages didn't have to walk for water. One day one of the local boy's grandmother had died. The kids were set and excited in order to try and bring her back with alchemy. This was a bad idea. They gathered her body and placed her upon a transmutation circle. Then each child pressed there hands onto the circle. Just as demitris was about to place his hands another young boy pushed him on accident and his hands didn't touch the circle. Demitris watched as each one of the kids was vaporized. Then Demitris saw a glimpse into the gate. It was enough for him to see the secrets of alchemy and become proficient in the art. He didn't however, get the ability to transmute with out a circle. HE saw what had happened and realized something cant be fixed with alchemy. This changed his whole personality into the person he is today because all the people in his village where either old or very young. He began to rebuild the village even better with his new found alchemy skills. The village changed into a small town. The government tried to come in a take over the town but Demitris kept the soliders at bay. He protected them against raids and sneak attacks. The way he seemed to always know when and where the soliders where going to attack, the solider nicknamed him G'''host.''' He eventually was caught and forced to leave the town, when the government had a vote to kick him out of town for better resources and equipment.It is unknown at what time his mother had died as he showed no grief towards it. Abilities Alchemy Demitris is very adapt at using alchemy offensively and defensively. He can make walls of various size rather easy. One of his most famous forms of alchemy is to use the ground to create various spikes the emerge out the ground and strike foes with great force.He can create alchemy that is beautiful in shape and look. Demitris uses alchemy to change the charge of the ions in the air and around his hand to negative. Doing this, Demitris is able to create bolts of lighting that come down strike his hand and from there he is able to fire that lighting at opponents. The whole process happens very quick. Continued uses of this form of alchemy leaves Demitris hand paralyzed for a extended amount of time. The time ranges from a few minutes to weeks. HE can't fire the blots in succesion as the process to form the lighting happens very fast he needs time in order to make sure he did everything correctly or he will get struck by the lighting. Hand to Hand Since they age of 11 Demitris has pracited on his the the maritail art of parkour. It is part of the two basic instincts Fight or flight. Parkour focuses on the flight part. It is the practice of getting from Point A to Point B in the shortest amount of time.It teaches alot of spins and flips in order to confuse opponents as to the direction and location you are going. Practitioners of parkour understand how to land as so can land from high buildings unharmed and keep on going. Parkour is used in the video game Assassins creed and the movie Prince of Persia. While traveling the world Demitris ran into a teacher who taught him Northern Shaolin kung fu.This martial arts feature quick, successive attacks that exert extreme power for just a moment (much like an explosion, called ging lik).It optimizes a strong continuous offense, sacrificing defense for greater power. Trivia Demitris is loosely based of me having the same last name and age.